Love is a Four Letter Word
by KaitlynLovesYou
Summary: New to Miami, Austin and his little sister are one against the world. Austin always spends his time and focus on his sister, but as he enters his senior year without a girl Emmaline finally steps in. When the two meet a beautiful brunette, what could this deviously innocent girl have planned for her big brother?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the music that may be portrayed in this Fanfiction. _

_**AN: I know I'm still a pretty new writer on here, but I hope you enjoy my writing. I'm always open for request or anything of the sort. Please help get my name out there! Enjoy, Review and Favorite! –KaitlynLovesYou**_

**Love is a Four Letter Word**

The drive was excruciatingly long for the blonde in the backseat. A thirteen hour trip one day, a four hour trip the next, and a three hour trip the last day. Moving from Youngstown to Miami during his junior year was the thing he hated the most. Couldn't his parents wait until he graduated, or even let him stay at a friend's house? "Austin we're home." Austin looked up to the two story stone house. It was a nice house with a big beautiful yard, perfect for his little sister to play in. He looked to his right and unbuckled the sleeping girl before going to her side to get her. Once they were inside he was lost, all of the furniture was there and set up but he had no idea where his room was, or where Emmaline's room was. He looked to his parents as they walked through the door. "It's the first door on the left." He nodded and headed to her room. He was amazed. She is going to love it when she wakes. The walls were a deep blue with mermaids and dolphins all around. The bed was queen sized and had the princess netting, and she had her own reading nook. It was exactly what she told me she wanted before we found out we were moving. "I just wish I could have helped bring this dream to life." He muttered softly before pulling the blankets over her.

"Austin, get your suit case out of the car, you need to unpack." He made his way to the car, albeit unwillingly. They hadn't even shown him his room yet, but told him to unpack. What is there to unpack anyways? His parents stripped his room about a month ago to start setting everything up.

Austin's room was a disappointment to him. The walls were white, his bed in the middle of the room, dresser and TV across from it. Boxes containing all of his things were piled high in one corner, his guitar in another. He sighed as he began unpacking all of his clothes and other items, placing them in their new respective homes.

"Austin, will you take me to the mall to get some new clothes?" Emmaline asked as she walked into his now finished room. She looked around and sent him a sympathetic smile. She may only be seven years old but she knew how much more attention she received than her brother did. He grabbed his wallet and keys before acknowledging her. "Are you coming?" She giggled as she raced him down the stairs. "I'm taking Emma to the mall!" Austin shouted to their parents. No reply, as usual, so they left anyways.

Austin took Emmaline to her favorite store, Justice. "You should realize how much I love you Em. You know I hate coming here." He is greeted by a sincere smile and a hug from his little sister. "Thanks Austin! You're the best big brother ever!" He smiled and watched as she went through all of the clothes, trying on the items that caught her eye. He noticed as she grabbed more and more dresses. He frowned as he watched his tomboy Emmaline become more girly in front of his eyes. He hates to admit it, but the little 7 year old was definitely growing up. "All set!" Emmaline said as she pulled him out of his thoughts. He grabbed her stuff and walked over to the counter. "That'll be $59.25." The sales representative told her. When Austin saw her reach for his purse he glared at her. "You are not spending your birthday money on this." Before she had a chance to argue Austin handed the cash to the lady behind the counter. "You two have a great day!"

Austin and Emmaline spent the rest of their time wondering around and eating food. Occasionally Austin would buy her another dress or hair ribbon that caught her eye.

"Hey Em! Look a music store!" Austin pointed out. McKenzie could see the excitement in his eyes and pulled him towards the store called Sonic Boom. Emmaline couldn't help but smile when she saw the help wanted sign. She knew the main thing her brother hated was leaving his job behind. Their parents never really cared about giving him extra money. Once McKenzie was born he became the child in the shadows, but not one time had he ever taken it out on her. He had and always will be her super hero. "Austin, look their hiring! You know more about instruments than anyone!" He chuckled as they went in, but as he thought about it he decided it wouldn't be a bad thing to at least apply.

He walked to the man behind the counter and begun his introduction. "Hello sir, my name is Austin. I'd like an application please." His smile never faltered when the tired man looked to him. "Good evening Austin. Call me Lester." Austin nodded as he shook the man's hand. Lester smiled as he thought. "Austin, how about we skip the application? We could do the interview right now." Austin nodded eagerly before he realized something of more importance. Slowly he turned to his sister. "Will you be okay out here for a few minutes?" His sister nodded encouragingly, but he could tell in her eyes she was uncomfortable with it. "Ally!" Lester yelled up the stairs. Austin watched the direction of the stairs as a beautiful brunette made her way down to the main floor of the store. "Ally, can you watch the store while I give Austin an interview?" She smiled and nodded. Austin couldn't help but speak up. "I'm not comfortable leaving her alone since we just moved here, can you keep an eye on my little sister Emmaline?" Ally looked behind the cute blonde to see her. _Since when is she shy?_ Austin couldn't help but question in his mind. Ally walked over to Em and leaned down. "Will you help me out behind the counter? There are a lot of customers today. I could really use your help." Emmaline brightened up and ran behind the counter. Ally laughed and gave her a step stool. "We better go do that interview before Ally hires Emmaline!" Lester chuckled. Austin couldn't help but smile at the scene. His sister was happy and that was all he ever cared about.

"All right Austin, I'll give you a call for when you start!" Austin was shocked that went so well, Lester didn't really interview him. He just asked the times Austin could work, and if he could name all of the instruments in the store, which he did easily. "Thank you so much Lester!" When Emma saw her brother she ran to give him a giant hug, which he automatically reciprocated. "Did you get the job?" She asked him, hope evident in her voice and eyes. All he could do was nod his head.

Lester came up with twenty dollars and leaned down to Emmaline's height. "Ally says you were a very big help today, so here is your payment." Austin looked to Ally and she shrugged, watching the blonde carefully. He smiled to her and mouthed "Thanks." Ally nodded her head slightly. "Thank you, sir!" Emma spoke up as she took the money. Ally came out from behind the counter and went to the little girl. "Come by soon okay?" Ally then leaned down and gave her a hug. When she stood back up she turned to Austin. "It's nice to meet you! Em has told me a lot about you Austin." Austin smiled and held his hand out for her. "It's nice to meet you too Ally. I guess we'll be seeing each other again soon." With that Austin and Emmaline made their way back home. The mall was closing, and Austin could tell his little sister had enough excitement for one day.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Austin and Ally or any music that may be portrayed in this Fanfiction…_

_**AN: Sorry for the slip up with the name McKenzie last chapter. I was having a hard time choosing a name for Austin's sister, but when I settled on Emmaline I must have missed one. :( I am so sorry guys. I've been working overtime so much lately; I've had no time to write…. (I just graduated hs two months ago3) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!Review and Favorite! - KaitlynLovesYou**_

**Love is a Four Letter Word…**

Austin woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on his nightstand. "Hello?" He mumbled into the phone. He was surprised to hear Ally's voice. Sure it wasn't early, maybe ten in the morning at the latest. "I'm surprised you woke up Austin!" Emmaline was sick last night so Austin was up with her most of the night. "Yeah, I just woke up. What's up?" Austin sat up as he tried to not fall asleep on Ally. "My dad is out of town and I really need your help at the store. I know you weren't supposed to come in until Monday, but can you please." She was rushed and out of breath. Austin reluctantly got up and began to get dressed as she shouted words of gratitude in his ear. "I'm gonna check on Em and then I'll be there."

Austin felt his mouth fall agape at the sight of Sonic Boom. Customers were lined out the door. The short Latino Austin vaguely remembered as Ally's best friend was bossing them into a line. Austin took her yells of exasperation as his cue to get inside. Trish seemed to brighten at the sight of him hurrying inside as her commands to the line got a little less loud. "What the hell?" Austin spoke aloud as he saw customers in every corner of the room. They were all yelling at Ally for help and he had enough. After an ear piercing whistle everyone finally shut their mouths. "We're going to do this one at a time. Go stand by the instrument you're interested and I'll go through the room and help you all." He smiled as he received a gracious smile from the brunette behind the counter. She mouthed him two simple words and sent him a smile that made his heart flutter for reasons he couldn't place. "Thank you!"

Austin collapsed on the floor of the practice room upstairs after they closed up Sonic Boom for a brief lunch. Ally, Trish, and a read head named Dez sat in a circle and ate their lunches. As weird as Dez is for having brought everyone their favorite foods (he even brought Austin pancakes and he never even met him) he was more worried of Ally. She was downing pickles like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't understand it at all. When she looked up shyly his heart swooned. _What the hell? I've only known her for a few days. _He scolded himself.

Trish and Dez were having an argument when Counting Stars sang from his phone. Austin automatically picked it up, recognizing the ringtone immediately. "Emmaline." Everyone turned their heads at Austins concerned tone. Dez and Trish shared an unnoticed confused look while Ally's heart skipped a beat. "Is everything okay?" She asked barely above a whisper. Austin just shook his head and left. Ally sat there as a small tear found its way down her face.

Austin was welcomed home with screams by his parents in the next room. He sighed and quickly made his way up the stairs to his room. He found his sister curled up in a ball crying. She had obviously postponed calling her brother. Austin put his headphones in her ears and carried her down the stairs and out of the house. He smiled as she was asleep before they reached his car.

When they pulled up to Sonic Boom Ally was waiting outside while Trish and Dez manned the store. When she saw Emmaline asleep in Austins arms she let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. "Ally, I have something to take care of. Can you watch her for awhile?" Ally nodded and led Austin up to the practice room where he carefully laid Em on the couch and covered her up in his jacket. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before leaving without a word.

A few hours later Emmaline awoke to the sound of beautiful music playing. She looked around and saw Ally sitting at the piano. She sang softly the words to the Butterfly song. _Austin used to sing it to me when I had nightmares. He told me it was a beautiful little girl he used to go to camp with. They didn't want to know each other's name so they used code names._ That's when it dawned on Emmaline. Ally was the little girl her brother used to speak of.

"Hey Ally, do you want know how I got my name?" Ally turned to Emma, startled and confused. "Sure!" She had on a very intrigued expression. It seemed she had been wondering for awhile. "Austin named me." Ally turned her full attention to me at that time. "When he was my age he met a little girl. They didn't think they would ever see each other again so they used fake names. He never mentioned what he told the girl his name was, but she told him to call her Emmaline. He spent almost a full day repeating the name to be able to pronounce it correctly. He really wanted to impress her. Ever since he met her he had been convinced that it was the most beautiful name in the world, but he always wanted to know her true name. Even to this day he regrets that they used fake names." Emmaline stopped her ramble when she saw the expression on Ally's face. "Are you okay?" She hesitantly asked. Ally shook her head as a small smile appeared on her face. "He never gave a fake name Em, he told her his name from the beginning. She was just to naïve to realize it." Emma smiled and jumped up. "I knew it! He sings me the butterfly song every time I have a nightmare or our parents fight. He learned that song from you the day before he left!" Ally couldn't help but smile as she knelt down in front of Emmaline. "Don't tell him this is our little secret. Deal?" Em smiled and held her hand out. "Deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Austin and Ally or any music that may be portrayed in this Fanfiction._

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the new follows and reviews. There may not be a lot of you guys but it still makes me feel absolutely amazing. I've been slammed at work but I wanted to update for you! Don't worry my Auslly lovers, we are going to get there soon I just have to bring us there a few chapters at a time. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last! Review and Favorite! –KaitlynLovesYou**_

**Love is a Four Letter Word**

"Austin, wake up!" Emmaline poked her brother in the side as she jumped up and down. She fakes a pout as Austin throws a pillow at her and rolls up. A mischievous smile appears on her face as she says "I don't know Ally; I don't think he really wants to see you." Austin felt his ears twitch at the sound of her name before he shot out of bed. He looked around his room, frantically searching for a familiar brunette. He realized it was a ruse to get him a few seconds later than he would like to admit. He sent a playful glare towards his sister as he fully emerged from the labyrinth of blankets. Emma just smiled at her brother. "Can you take me to the park later?" Austin felt a smile creep onto his face as he mentally planned out an amazing day for his sister. He wanted her to have a great time before school tomorrow. "Go get ready."

When Austin walked downstairs he saw Emma in one of the rompers he bought her recently. It was one of his favorites-a floral print in bright warm colors. She always looked impeccable in it. He smiled as he grabbed his keys and they made their way out of the house.

Once they arrived at the park they both beelined for the swings. Emmaline got there first, and even though she knew her brother could have beat her if he wanted she gloated as she ran in a small circle. "I win. I win! You lose. You lose!" Austin smiled as he jogged up to his sister, picked her up, and spun her around in a circle. Her laughter echoed in his ears and he knew he had never heard anything so beautiful. "Austin!" She spoke between her fit of giggles. "Push me on the swing!" Austin walked over to the swings and gestured for her to sit. "For you, milady." She skipped to the swing before hopping on. Austin took the rightful position and began swinging his little sister.

After a few hours they decided to get some food from the local park restaurant and have a small picnic. They set everything up and began to eat as a beautiful brunette made her way towards them. Her eyes never left the tall blonde and he knew it all too well. She sat right in his lap and planted a kiss on his lips. Austin automatically pulled back. He was disgusted to say the least. "What the hell? My sister is right there." She smiled apologetically as she looked to Emmaline. "You could leave you know." Em automatically got up, as did Austin. "I want to go home now." Austin got up and left the food, blanket, and girl forgotten.

Austin was manning the register while Emma, Ally, and Trish had "girl time" in the practice room. He could hear a few squeals from the Latino while others tried to calm her down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the brunette from yesterday walk in to the store with a big smile on her face and a mischievous look in her eye. He groaned internally as she walked straight to him. "Hey Austin, there is a new karaoke bar a few doors down and I was thinking we could go together Friday night." Austin smiled as he thought of Friday. It was Emmaline's birthday and he was going to make it spectacular for her. The brunette spoke suddenly, pulling Austin from his thoughts. "Oh, where are my manners! I'm Brooke!" She held out a perfectly polished hand that Austin reluctantly shook. "Sorry Brooke. Friday is Ems birthday and we've got plans." She held her head high as she walked out the door.

"Hey Austin, are you awake." He heard the soft whisper as he almost hit dream land. "Yeah, what's up?" He mumbled as he slowly got out of the bed. Em sat on his bed as she whispered softly. "You don't have to spend my birthday with me. You can go with the pretty girl." Austin laughed as he pulled Emma in for a big hug, now fully awake. "Stupid. I spend every birthday with you. You think that will change for a girl?" Em smiled as she pulled away. "Thank you Austin." She walked out of the room humming a soft tune and it finally hit Austin. He knew what they were going to do for her birthday, and he couldn't wait.

"Hey guys! Are you busy on Friday?" Austin asked as he walked into the room. Everyone looked up from their game and shook their head. He smiled as he sat with them. "Friday is Ems birthday. I wanted to take her to the new karaoke place. Do you want to come with?" Trish and Dez nodded eagerly. Ally on the other hand looked anywhere she could but at Austin. "I don't think I can." Austin couldn't hide his devastation, so he just nodded and walked downstairs to the busy Sonic Boom. Lester noticed the sorrowful look plastered on Austin's face. "Austin, what's wrong?" Austin trudged through the store over to Lester. He stayed silent as he racked his brain for something, anything to say. He decided to be blunt, because it was honestly the only thing he could think of. "Why would Ally not want to go to the new karaoke bar?" Lester's face took on a serious tone and it sort of scared Austin. "She never told you? Back in summer camp she and her friend, and they wrote a song together. They sang it together to the campers and everyone loved it. The next year at school she was auditioning for the lead role in a musical. A jealous parent poured chocolate sauce all over her in the middle of her audition. She hasn't sung in front of anyone other than Trish since then." Austin frowned as he nodded slowly.

"Hey Austin." He turned to see the petite brunette behind him. "Why did you invite us to the karaoke bar?" He smile softly as he looked down into her big doe eyes. "I want you, Trish, and Dez to help me make Emma's birthday amazing." Ally nodded slowly before looking into his hazel eyes. "I'll go as long as I don't have to sing." Austin unexpectedly pulled Ally into a hug, although neither seemed bothered by this. "Thank you Ally." Austin whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Austin and Ally or any music that may be portrayed in this Fanfiction._

_**My friends little brother just left for boot camp and she is heartbroken. I'm heartbroken for her. So this chapter is for her because sometimes siblings is all you need to survive in life, and when they leave you're lost. I hope you don't mind the lack of Auslly, I made sure to add more… But I needed a sibling chapter for Jocelyn.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Jocey…**_

_**Read, Review, and Favorite. 3 –KaitlynLovesYou**_

Love is a Four Letter Word…

Austin was awoken by the smell of pancakes and bacon. Today was Friday and his parents are at work. He shook his head as made his way down the stairs to see his sister in the kitchen. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed while I make breakfast?" Emma turned to her brother before laughing loudly. "You cook? Am I supposed to starve on my birthday?" Austin felt himself frown as he walked over to Em. His ears were filled with her squeal as he picked her up and spun her around. She smiled as he set her down and helped her set the table.

"Hey Austin, what are we doing today?" Austin smirked as plans came through his mind. He looked at her emotionlessly and spoke. "What's so special about today?" Emma just gawked at him before he exploded in laughter. She was angry to say the least, so she ran up the stairs with no plans of coming down. She was trying not to cry when she heard the soft knock on her door. "Go away!" Austin chuckled as he walked in her room anyways. Emmaline would never admit it, but when he came in a small smile crept onto her face. "Happy birthday Emmaline, open your present." She turned around and saw the big box with a big bow on it. She looked at Austin hesitantly before gently unwrapping. She was shocked to see the little puppy yelping loudly to get out of the dreadful box. Austin smirked as she looked up to him with tear filled eyes. He went through hell with his parents to get permission to get her that little Pomeranian but the smile on Emmalines face told him it was all worth it. "Is it a Zeus or Lucy?" Austin smiled as he whispered "Zeus." Austin laughed of pure joy at the sight of his sister. "Go get dressed and we will go to buy some stuff for Zeus."

Once they entered the store with Zeus firmly in Emma's arms her eyes lit up. While Austin pushed the cart Emma gazed at all of the dog items. Her eyes lit up at a cute little zebra print dog bed Austin began to place in the cart. "Do you not like it?" She shook her head and Austin frowned. "I love it."

Austin looked around Em's room. A little dog bed was strategically placed by her bed, a harness and leash hanging by the door, puppy pads all over the floor, cute outfits that Austin absolutely hates, and doggy treats to help train Zeus. Austin knew this cost a lot of money, and he will probably be broke for awhile, but the smile on Emmaline's face made everything worth it. "Hey Em, I'm going out, we have plans in two hours so be ready!" Em looked at him and frowned. Austin then pulled out a new dress; it was about knee length, blue and covered in vibrant purple flowers. She set Zeus down and promptly jumped into Austin's arms. "Thank you Austin!"

"Hey Austin!" Dez said as he opened the door to Sonic Boom and Austin walked in. "What's up Dez?" He spoke as his eyes trained in on the brunette in a blue and white ombre silk blouse, ripped white skinny jeans, and black peep toe heels. She looked amazing, and sexy. The only word that processed in his head, however, was beautiful. "Earth to Austin!" Dez shouted, causing the girls to look up. Austin's eyes automatically went to the floor, finding the different wood patterns so interesting. The next thing he saw was the black heel he was previously ogling as Ally walked up. "Hey Austin, how did Em like the puppy?" Austin was glad for the subject so he could calm himself as he thought of little Zeus. "She absolutely loves him." Ally smiled and walked out the door, purposefully swaying her hips excessively for the wondering eyes of Austin. She continued this all the way to his car while Trish and Dez argued in front of them.

"Austin!" Emmaline ran over to her brother in her new dress and black flats. She carried a small black handbag; the same one Ally had been looking at the previous day. He looked at her curiously while Ally just shrugged. "Where are we going exactly?" Austin smirked as he simply turned and headed to the car. He looked at Emmaline curiously when she took the backseat with Dez and Trish but she brushed him off. "I want to talk to Trish about those adorable print skinnies." Austin just shook his head. What happened to his tomboy little sister?

Once they pulled up to Ale House Emma jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Austin couldn't help but laugh at Emma's enthusiasm for pool.

"Okay, since I'm the birthday girl I want to tag team. It'll be us girls against the boys." Austin frowned and Dez jumped. "Trish sucks at pool!" He exclaimed. Emma smirked when Austin whispered "Be prepared to lose."

Dez was astonished to find out that Ally could kick ass at pool. It was the only thing she wouldn't be to clumsy to do. Austin and Dez were great too, but Emmaline was a pro. Even though she is only 8 and only half of Ally's height (not in heels) she could get multiple balls in a turn. When the guys had lost, which meant they had to buy dessert, they all got in the car and headed to Emmaline's favorite frozen yogurt place. Austin paid for himself, Emma, and Ally while Dez paid for him and Trish. "Crap we're gonna be late!" Trish whispered to Ally. It was 6:45 pm, and they had to be at the Karaoke bar at 7. Trish grabbed Dez by the ear and ran out while Austin and Ally chuckled. Emma skipped to the car in between the two couples. "You're really sweet, you know that Austin?" He smirked and, in a rush of confidence, winked at Ally as he opened her car door. They drove in silence to their final destination of the night.

They all hung out and talked while they watched people perform songs. Some were amateur, but some really caused their jaws to drop. "Austin!" He cringed at his name but turned to see Brooke walking up to him in a skimpy black dress. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He couldn't help but think that Ally would never wear anything like that in public, and then he couldn't stop thinking about Ally in a dress like that with him. "I'm so glad you decided to ditch your sister and join…" She was interrupted by a small cough. "Said sister is sitting right here." Emmaline spoke up. She stood up and walked to her brother. "Also, he is obviously not interested in a girl that would reveal so much to every guy around her." She finished as she looked the girl up and down. Austin couldn't help but feel proud of his little sister. She was so outgoing, and she knew how to respect herself. Brooke was about to say something before Ally, Dez, Trish, and Austin stood in front of Emma. "I'd watch what you say in front of my little sister."

Austin got up and walked to the stage. No one knew the song he was going to sing as he whispered it to the DJ. "This goes out to my one and only, she's my beautiful best friend. Get up her Emmaline!" Emmaline wasn't oblivious to Brooke standing at the beginning of Austin's introduction. She noticed how embarrassed she looked when he said Emma's name, and for a moment she felt bad for her. She didn't have a big brother like Austin to teach her the self respect and love that both of their parents had failed to teach. Her thoughts were brought elsewhere as her brother kneeled in front of her. "Happy birthday Emmaline."

_You were a business, I was a start up_  
><em>You were like high speed, I was on dial up<em>  
><em>I needed caffeine, you were a Starbucks<em>  
><em>A Starbucks<em>  
><em>(A double-shot)<em>

_You were a record, I was a remix_  
><em>You were the sunshine, I was a rain check<em>  
><em>You needed time but you were my Rolex<em>  
><em>My Rolex (my Rollie)<em>

_I couldn't get it right_  
><em>'Til you opened up my eyes<em>  
><em>You turn my whole world upside down (two, three, four)<em>

_Things are lookin' up_  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>  
><em>I couldn't find a star in the sky<em>  
><em>But now that I found us<em>  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>  
><em>Even when I'm down<em>  
><em>Had about enough<em>  
><em>Lookin' at the ground<em>  
><em>I couldn't find a star in the sky<em>  
><em>But now that I found us<em>  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>

_You were a diamond, I was a coal mine_  
><em>You were a free-way, I was a stop sign<em>  
><em>I was a pay check, you're like a gold mine, a gold mine (money, money)<em>

_I couldn't get it right_  
><em>'Til you opened up my eyes<em>  
><em>You turned my whole world upside down (two, three, four)<em>

_Things are lookin' up_  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>  
><em>I couldn't find a star in the sky<em>  
><em>But now that I found us<em>  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>  
><em>Even when I'm down<em>  
><em>Had about enough<em>  
><em>Lookin' at the ground<em>  
><em>I couldn't find a star in the sky<em>  
><em>But now that I found us<em>  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>

_[2x]_  
><em>I've been up and I've been down<em>  
><em>Girl you make my world go 'round<em>  
><em>There's nothin' like the high I found<em>  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>

_Things are lookin' up_  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>  
><em>I couldn't find a star in the sky<em>  
><em>But now that I found us<em>  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>  
><em>Even when I'm down<em>  
><em>Had about enough<em>  
><em>Lookin' at the ground<em>  
><em>I couldn't find a star in the sky<em>  
><em>But now that I found us<em>  
><em>Things are lookin'<em>

_Things are lookin' up_  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>  
><em>I couldn't find a star in the sky<em>  
><em>But now that I found us<em>  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>  
><em>Even when I'm down<em>  
><em>Had about enough<em>  
><em>Lookin' at the ground<em>  
><em>I couldn't find a star in the sky<em>  
><em>But now that I found us<em>  
><em>Things are lookin' up<em>

The crowd applauded wildly as Austin scooped his little sister into a big hug. Emma giggled as Austin spun her around on stage. Then she got a devious grin that caused Austin to take a step back. He knew that look meant trouble. Emmaline ran down to Ally and he knew her plan. Before he could stop her Ally was walking towards him. She spoke softly. "I couldn't say no. Could you sing with me?" Austin smiled and grabbed her hand. "Of course, what do you want to sing?" Ally looked up into his hazel eyes before speaking. "Well…"

_[Ally:]_  
><em>When you're on your own<em>  
><em>Drowning alone<em>  
><em>And you need a rope that can pull you in<em>  
><em>Someone will throw it<em>

_[Austin:]_  
><em>And when you're afraid<em>  
><em>That you're gonna break<em>  
><em>And you need a way to feel strong again<em>  
><em>Someone will know it<em>

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
><em>And even when it hurts the most<em>  
><em>Try to have a little hope<em>  
><em>That someone's gonna be there when you don't<em>  
><em>When you don't<em>

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
><em>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile<em>  
><em>If you wanna fly, I will be your sky<em>  
><em>Anything you need that's what I'll be<em>  
><em>You can come to me<em>

_[Ally:]_  
><em>You struggle inside<em>  
><em>Losing your mind<em>  
><em>Fighting and trying to be yourself<em>  
><em>When somebody lets you<em>

_[Austin:]_  
><em>Out in the cold<em>  
><em>But no where to go<em>  
><em>Feeling like no one could understand<em>  
><em>Then somebody gets you<em>

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
><em>So take a breath and let it go<em>  
><em>And try to have a little hope<em>  
><em>'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't<em>  
><em>When you don't<em>

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
><em>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile<em>  
><em>If you wanna fly, I will be your sky<em>  
><em>Anything you need, that's what I'll be<em>  
><em>You can come to me<em>

_[Ally:]_  
><em>Like a chain that never breaks<em>  
><em>Like a truth that never bends<em>  
><em>Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again<em>  
><em>It's the feeling that you get<em>  
><em>It's the moment that you know<em>  
><em>That no matter what the future holds<em>  
><em>You'll never be alone<em>

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
><em>If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder<em>  
><em>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile<em>  
><em>If you wanna fly, I will be your sky<em>  
><em>Anything you need, that's what I'll be<em>  
><em>If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder<em>  
><em>If you wanna run, I'll be your road<em>  
><em>If you want a friend, doesn't matter when<em>  
><em>Anything you need, that's what I'll be<em>  
><em>You can come to me<em>

_[Ally:]_  
><em>You can come to me,<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

Austin hugged Ally while whispering in her ear. "You're amazing, you know that Ally?" She smiled as they pulled away. Trish pulled her into a hug. "Ally, you sang in front of the crowd! I'm so proud of you." Austin tapped Ally's shoulder and as she looked up she saw the standing ovation they had received. Austin noticed the small yawn that came from Em. "Are you ready to go home?" She nodded and leaned on her brother.

"Hey Ally, do you mind if I take Emma home first?" Ally looked in the almost empty backseat. Emmaline was curled up in Austin's sweater. "That's fine." As they drove they sang quietly to the music on the radio. Austin couldn't deny the feelings that stirred every time her angelic voice sang. "Do you want to come inside?" Ally smiled and nodded. Austin carried Emma inside, leaving Ally in the living room as he brought Em to her bed.

Austin came back to the living room looking very upset. "What is it Austin?" He looked up to Ally, those chocolate brown eyes slowly stealing her heart. "My parents aren't here. I can't let you walk home, but I can't leave Emma here alone. Can you ask your dad if you can stay here until they get home?" Ally looked at him, a little shocked that he cared that much about her, but even more proud that he takes such good care of his sister. It was only about 9pm, and she didn't have to be home for another 2 hours anyways. She didn't feel like answering her dad's questions just yet, so she was perfectly fine with this arrangement. Her dad was fine with this as long as Austin took her home. He knew how pretty his daughter was and there was no way he would allow her to walk home.

Austin and Ally talked for awhile, but eventually they began to get tired. Austin suggested they watched a movie for a while. Slowly Allys head began to droop, and Austin noticed immediately. He slowly scooped Ally into his arms, surprised to see how light she was, and brought her to his room. He carefully placed her in the bed and covered her up. He couldn't help the subconscious movement of kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Ally." He was about to shut the door before he heard her murmur. "Goodnight Austin."

Austin curled up on the couch with a small throw blanket after writing a note for his parents.

Ally is in my bed, I brought Emmaline home because she fell asleep in the car. I realized you guys weren't home and I couldn't leave Em. We tried to stay up and wait, but we couldn't. If you're mad let me take Ally home before you yell at me. Love you guys, Austin.


	5. Chapter 5

_I can't believe it has been a month… I am so sorry. I'll try to never do that to you again. For those of you who read_ The Reason Why _thank you for your kind words. You all are my inspiration. I love you guys. I'll try to make this super long for you all. Read, Review, and Favorite. _

_ -KaitlynLovesYou3_

_**I do not own Austin and Ally or any music that may be portrayed in this Fanfiction. **_

**Love is a Four Letter Word**

Mike and Mimi arrived home around midnight. This wasn't their original intentions, but it had been a long time since they were able to explore a city for its beauty. When they noticed Austin curled up with the small throw blanket they were concerned. Before they woke him they saw his neater than normal handwriting on a small sheet of paper.

Ally is in my bed, I brought Emmaline home because she fell asleep in the car. I realized you guys weren't home and I couldn't leave Em. We tried to stay up and wait, but we couldn't. If you're mad let me take Ally home before you yell at me. Love you guys, Austin.

"Austin, wake up." His father's stern voice brought him out of his restless slumber. He tried his best to fall back asleep before he heard his mothers light voice. "Austin, who is Ally?" When reality dawned on him he shot up, now fully awake. This sent his parents into a fit of laughter. They calmed down almost instantly under their sons glare. He slowly walked towards the staircase as he spoke. "I'm going to go get Ally and take her home." He was startled as he felt his dad's sturdy hand on his shoulder. "Austin, it's late. Do her parents know she is here?" He looked in his father's eyes before nodding, not quite yet understanding where he was going. "Then let her sleep! We can all go visit the…" Austins eyes lit up in laughter at this. "Dawsons, dad. The Dawsons." His dad smiled proudly. He has never seen his son so passionate, even with his music, although he was sure his son had no idea why he was passionate about it. "Austin, go get a blanket and pillow from your room and get some sleep."

The door creaked shut as her eyes fluttered open. "Austin?" She murmured. He nodded his head in the dark before realizing that she couldn't see him. "Yeah, it's me." He murmurs just as quietly. "My parents are home." She started trudging out of his bed before he gently places his hands on her shoulders. "You can stay the night, get some sleep Ally." She barely nodded, eyes already closed as her eyes drift to the unknown. Austin takes a moment to admire the beauty of the sleeping girl before grabbing the spare blanket and pillow. Once settled on the couch again he couldn't get his mind off the dreaming brunette in his bed.

When Ally awoke she was presented a perplexing situation. She wanted to leave the room she found to be Austin's, but she had no clue where she was, and no idea how to get wherever it was she wanted to go. Just as she set herself to go exploring she heard two familiar voices. "Ally!" She heard Emmaline's sweet voice scream out. She giggled as she headed for the door. "Emma, let her sleep! We were up late last night." Ally could almost hear the little girls grin widen as she began singing. "Austin and Ally sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." She suddenly stopped as she saw Ally emerge from Austin's room in a fit of giggles. She looked up at the girl Austin had met long ago and smiled. She truly is how he used to describe her. She changed her gaze to her brother who was looking anywhere but at Ally. When his gaze, or glare in this case, landed on Emma she shrieked before hiding behind Ally. "Austin, go easy on her. I was already awake in her defense." Austin smirked at Ally, glad to see there was zero awkwardness between them, before lunging at Emma and engaging her in a merciless tickle battle.

"Austin, Emma, Ally, breakfast is ready!" Ally looked down to Austin as her stomach growled. He stopped tickling Emmaline immediately as he looked at Ally with an emotion unfamiliar to them both. "Come on, let's go get food." Ally grabs Emma's hand and they head to the kitchen, leaving Austin completely baffled.

"Nice of you to join us, Austin." He simply shook his head as a smile formed at the sight in front of him. He silently took the seat between Ally and Emma as his mom brought out their breakfast: eggs, hash browns, and, of course, pancakes. "So Ally, tell us about you?" She smiled politely before taking a sip of water. "I work with Austin and my dad at Sonic Boom, and I go to Marino High. I'll be a junior this year." She held a pure smile as Austin's mom questioned her about several other things. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but you haven't said anything about your mother." Ally held a small smile as the room went silent. No one else had noticed the absence of topic. "She and my dad got a divorce a few years ago, she has been in Africa ever since." At that she excused herself to the restroom.

Austin heard small quiet sobs coming from his room as he went to find Ally. "Hey, let me in." He spoke softly. She didn't respond, so when he heard the soft click of the door unlocking he couldn't help but release the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was in for more than he expected as he saw her torn to pieces in front of his eyes. Austin felt the need to protect her at that very moment; he had no idea why, just that it needed to be done. "Come here." Austin whispered softly as he held his arms open for her. She looked at him unsure, not completely trusting. After her internal argument she realized he had already embraced her. Her sobs increased as he whispered softly in her ear. "Hey, it's okay Ally. I'm here. Don't cry." Her tears slowly stopped flowing yet she wouldn't pull out of his arms. For the first time in a long time she felt safe and not alone. "Austin…" She whispered. She felt his gentle squeeze as an answer. "Can you take me home now?" He frowned, not wanting to leave her side.

Ally was shocked to say the least when Austin walked her inside. "Hey, Mr. Dawson!" Lester looked at the boy and frowned. "Austin." He spoke his name in a warning tone as the boy chuckled. "I hope you don't mind that I didn't take her home when my parents got back Lester. I didn't want to wake her." Lester nodded before turning to Ally. "Well give him the tour; I'm heading to a business meeting now." She smiled at her dad before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye dad." Before Mr. Dawson could walk out the door Austin spoke up. "One more thing Lester, my parents would like to have you and Ally over for dinner this evening." Lester smiled and they agreed on a time.

Ally showed Austin the quick tour of her house. Their home was small, with only two bedrooms and two baths. The living room held a red and black leather sectional and a flat screen TV, as well as a few movies and games. The kitchen was decorated with beautiful dark wood cabinet and light granite counters. Their dining room held a small glass table with a black chrome chandelier hanging above.

The two teenagers settled in Ally's room at the end, and Austin would be lying if he said this room wasn't the most shocking room in the house. As they lie on her bed and watch movies he can't help but analyze everything. Her bookcase is full to the brim, and more books are piled to the side. She has a reading nook full of pillows and he can automatically tell she spends more time there than anywhere else in her house. Her color scheme surprised him with every color you could imagine. It wasn't tacky as one would imagine. The color comes from frames, books, and clothes. He loved the character in her room, though he would never admit it.

Ally felt his gaze throughout her room. She wasn't sure if he would get it like she and her friends do. Trish and Dez were the only people aloud in there ever since the time Dallas came over. He laughed in her face and criticized everything in her room. He made fun of her for the amount of books she read, but she wasn't ashamed. She kicked his ass out head held high. She would do the same to Austin if she had to, but something told her she wouldn't.

The sound of the bedroom door closing woke them up. Ally rolled over and saw the time; they still had a few hours before they needed to be at Austin's house. She squeaked softly as she stretched and Austin couldn't help but to laugh. She playfully pushed him, but not realizing how close he was to the edge pushed him off the bed. Lester sprang into the room terrified for what could have happened. The sight in front of him brought tears to his eyes. Austin was sitting on the floor with the most confused expression while Ally was muttering apologies left and right. "Are you okay Austin? I am so sorry." Lester stopped laughing suddenly when he saw the way Austin looked into his daughter's eyes and smiled. Austin was falling for his daughter and he was okay with that. He shut the door quietly as he headed downstairs to contact the Moons.

Ally and Lester arrived early at the Moons house so they could help out, which means Mike and Lester talked while Austin and Emmaline played. This left the meal to Mimi and Ally. Mimi was surprised with Ally's cooking skills, but happy that her son was spending time with someone so productive. "Mrs. Moon, I apologize for this morning. It's just been hard with my mom gone. Dad and I are still pretty hurt that she left us." Mimi's heart swelled at this. She could see the broken smile on the girl and wanted nothing more than to take her in and keep her safe. "Ally, would you mind making something for dessert while I round everyone up?" Ally, of course, accepted and found the ingredients for one of her favorite desserts: chocolate molten cake. It was a tricky recipe, but one of her favorites to make.

"Dinner is served!" Mimi announced to the crowd in the living room. They all headed to see Ally setting the final dish down. No one in the room was oblivious to the smile Austin and Ally shared as they sat beside each other. Emmaline took the seat by Ally and began conversing with her. Austin smiled at his two favorite girls while his parents talked. Realization had hit him much earlier that day; he had a crush on Ally.

"Austin, Ally I have some news for you two." Ally looked up from her conversation with Emmaline with confusion etched into her eyes. "The business meeting I went to today was eventful. They want to open a Sonic Boom in New York." Ally's eyes lit up at her father's success. She knew this was his dream and she just wanted to support it. Austin grabbed her hand under the table as her face fell to his next words. "They want me to go live there if I can get someone else to manage this location. That's you two!" Austin felt her shaking under the table as his thumb lightly brushed over her knuckles in a desperate attempt to calm her. "You're leaving." Those two words held everything they needed for both Mimi and Austin to comprehend what was about to happen.

Lester and Mike were oblivious to Ally's disappointment as they began to discuss business. "Where am I supposed to say?" Ally interrupted them. Lester looked at her with a confused look. "Anywhere you'd like sweetie. You can stay home, or with Trish. It's up to you." She silently shook her head as she went into the kitchen. "Austin, go help Ally with dessert." Emma was going to get up to go to until Austin went to her side. "Ally is really sad Emma. Can I have some alone time to cheer her up?" Austin was surprised by her reaction. She sent him an honest toothy grin. "Go make her happy Austin!"

"Ally?" She didn't answer. She just kept cutting the cakes. He gently spun her around and looked into her tear filled eyes. "I need to finish this before is cools Austin." He carefully grabbed her knife and set it down before pulling her into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt for a second time that day. She pulled away abruptly and asked him to leave. He shook his head and grabbed a second knife before copying her actions. They cut all the cakes, filled them with fudge sauce, and topped it with vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce. "You can talk to me about this Ally." Her bitter laugh filled the kitchen. "What is there to talk about Austin? He is leaving me just like she did." He frowned and grabbed her hand before she could leave the kitchen. She felt his calloused fingers gently wipe under her eyes as he helped her get the ruined make up from under her eyes. He murmured in her ear after a brief hug "Whenever you're ready Alls, I'm here." She nodded as they headed into the dining room with the dessert, both sporting their best fake happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Austin and Ally or any Music that may be portrayed in this Fanfiction._

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the prolonged absense again. I don't have an excuse to give, nothing too special going on. I guess I kinda just lost myself for awhile, but that's what inspired this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and more to come. I love you gys!**_

_**Read, Review, and Favorite. – KaitlynLovesYou!3**_

**Love is a Four Letter Word**

Mike and Mimi pulled Austin to the side after dinner. Lester had gone home already, but Emmaline had begged Ally to stay for awhile. Austin could see that Ally was trying to stay happy for Emma, and it looked like the young girl believed the fake smile Ally was presenting. Austin tried to pay attention to his parents but he couldn't stop thinking about Ally all alone in her house. He knew the home situation of Trish and Dez and she couldn't stay with them. His parent's next words snapped him out of his thoughts. "We were thinking Ally could stay in the room next to yours, you two would have to share the bathroom, but I am sure you could make it work." His parents laughed at the expression on their sons face. The only way they could describe it would be pure joy, like Emma when she is spending time with Austin.

"Hey Ally, can I talk to you?" Emma just went to sleep and they were now watching movies in Austin's room. She looked up to him and something about the way he nervously scratched his neck made her smile the first genuine smile she has had all night. He took a deep breath to steady himself before grabbing her hand and taking her to the bathroom. She, as any person would, questioned it until they reached a second room. It was like a backwards copy of Austin's room. A queen sized bed in a corner, the closet on the opposite, a dresser on the adjourning wall, and the bathroom. The area with Austin's guitars held a bookshelf bigger than her bookcase. She looked to Austin with a confused expression as her grip softly tightens on his hand. "This is your new room." Those five words brought the warmest smile he could have ever imagined from the girl. She embraced him into a hug just as his parents opened the door. They smiled at the scene in front of them. The two teens were so deep in the hug they hadn't noticed Mike and Mimi walk in.

"That's the last of the books!" Austin shouts as he carefully brings them down. Ally frowns at the "_For Sale"_ sign on the front. She let one tear fall as Austin grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Come on." He whispers. "Let's go get the rest of your clothes." She leans her head on his shoulder as they make their way back to her room. The house was full of boxes for her dad to ship to his new apartment in New York. She was saddened at the thought, but happy that she wasn't going to be alone.

Trish and Dez shared a look as Austin and Ally walked into the room they had all been packing. The two had been questioning the couple for awhile and the way they entered the room only made them more suspicious. "Ally." Dez spoke up first. Trish looked panicked for a split second before the redhead continued. "Where are we going to have the night before school slumber party now?" She gave him a sad look before shaking her head. Austin and Ally simultaneously separated before they each grabbed a box, leaving Ally's old room empty. "Come on guys; let's go set my new room up."

Trish had claimed the bed way before they all started unpacking. This seemed to amaze Austin, but Ally and Dez automatically picked up the slack. There was a soft knock that seemed to pull them all out of their thoughts. Ally got up from organizing her books, which all amazingly fit on the book shelf, to open the door. Emma looked up and smiled before walking in and setting a tray of sandwiches and drinks down. She spun around to see Ally behind her. "Can I help too Ally?" The girl smiled before pretending to think. "Sure! We finished everything but putting my pictures up. You can help me decide where to put them!" The girl smiled in pure enthusiasm before looking at all of the pictures. There were so many with the girls' friends, and so few with her parents. Emmaline noticed, so she decided to play with it. She put one of Ally and her parents by her bed. Then she put the one of Austin, Trish, and Dez on the other side. She put the others in random order throughout the room as Ally watched. "It looks perfect to me!" Ally spoke when the girl was finished.

Austin glanced at the brunette laying on his bed. "Get lost stranger?" She laughed before looking up from his pillow. She couldn't help but follow the lone drip of water fall from his blonde hair and down his chest to a forbidden place clad in only a white bath towel. She immediately blushed as she looked up to his smirk. "Sorry." She muttered softly as she scurried out of his room. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction. He hurried to get dressed and make his way to Ally just as he heard the shower turn back on. He smiled as he decided to get payback. He quietly walked out of his room and snuck into hers. He delicately placed one of her pillows in the middle of her bed as he mimicked her placement perfectly.

"Get lost stranger?" He could tell what caused her to laugh so much as he muttered "Nope. I'm exactly where I want to be." He rolled over to the sight of her clenching her towel to her chest. He unfortunately, had to admit that the little water droplets were very enticing, but this was about getting her flustered. "Are you gonna get dressed or not?" She laughed and walked into her closet shutting the door ever so slightly. Austin alowd himself one small groan as he rolled over into the pillow. "I really didn't think that through." He muttered ever so slightly. Ally had reacted much better than he had expected. It was almost like she wanted to put him in the same situation as payback. He abruptly got up and stomped to her closet. "You made it way too easy." She said as she opened the door. She sent him a sly wink as she walked into their bathroom to brush her hair.

Austin felt his lip quiver as he stared at her. "It's not fair!" He was pouting and he didn't care. She was playing dirty. Ally couldn't keep the smile off her face as she eyed him through the mirror. _He's cute when he pouts._

"Ally." Austin said as he made his was to his room holding two bowls of peppermint icecream. She pretended to be asleep in the most awkward position in his bed you could think of. Yes, she was laying half way off of his bed, legs tangled in sheets and blankets to keep her steady. "If you're really asleep then I guess I can eat your icecream!" She shot up and stared at him before pouting her lip out. He shook his head and began running around the room. She pouted before taking part in the chase. "Austin it's going to melt!" He laughed before an idea popped in his head. "If you want it you have to kiss me." She laughed before walking torwards him. She lightly places her right hand on his chest to maintain balance as she lifted herself torwards his lips. She bit her lip seductively as she reached just a little further. Never breaking eye contact she quickly grabbed her bowl out of his outstreched hand walked back to his bed, leaving a very upset teenager if you know what I mean.

"Good night Ally." Austin says as he walks through their bathroom to his own room. He hears her mutter a goodnight of her own as she climbs into bed. Austin, on the other hand, wasn't really tired. He had a surprise for Ally in his mind for the next night, and he needed to speak to his parents about it.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you guys?" Austin speaks after sneaking downstairs. "Of course son, what's going on?" Austin thought for a moment as to how to word it. "Ally used to have these sleep overs with Trish and Dez the Saturday night before school started and everyone is really down now that they can't. I was thinking that we could possibly maybe do it here?" His parents shared a look before turning to their son. "I guess we could arrange for Emma to stay at a friends house." Austins smile faltered a little, but he held strong. "She doesn't have to, she is welcome to hang out with us too." His parents laughed before heading into the kitchen to finish up the dishes before bed. "Nonsense, I'm sure there will be plenty of times Trish and Dez stay the night that she can join." Austin just nodded before giving both of his parents a hug and heading to bed. They couldn't help but feel a little taken back. It had been a year before they had managed to do anything right for him, and they were about to give up. _Maybe moving to Miami wasn't all that bad for him._ Mike began to think.

Austin heard the bathroom door open as he looked torwards his clock. It was only one o'clock in the morning. A soft sniffle was the only noise in the painfully quiet dark before Austin climbed out of bed. "Ally?" He whispered. "Mhm," was all she managed to say before meeting him half way. She could feel his arms slide around her as her head automatically found the crook of his neck. Silently he lead the fragile girl to his bed where he sat them down. "I'm ready…" She whispered. He nodded and walked out of the room for about five minutes before returning with two cups of hot cocoa. It wasn't anything special, no whipped cream or cinnimon but it was perfect for her because he took the initiative. He grabbed his comforter before whispering "Come here." This time she didn't hesitate before resting in his arms and drinking hot cocoa. "How could he leave me too?" Austin could only give her a gentle squeeze to encourage her to get it all out. "I mean, he knows how hard it has been without my mom, but he is leaving anyways. Then Trish will leave because I'm not popular, and Dez will leave because I'm boring. Emmaline is going to think I am a bad role model. And you…" Her sentence fell short and she couldn't bring herself to face him. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him. His heart nearly broke at the sight before him. Tears were welling in her eyes and he knew she was about to burst. "Trish has been there for you since the two of you were in diapers, she loves you more than anything Ally and you know it. Dez loves you too, he told me. You're the younger sister he could never have and he would never want to lose you. Emma loves you and respects everything about you already and nothing will sway her from that." He gave her his most sincere look before whispering to her "As for me, I'm not going anywhere Ally." It was her undoing because as much as she wanted to believe him, everyone else had let her down. It was only a matter of time before he threw her away like the broken piece of trash she really is.

She cried herself to sleep in his arms that night and he just lay there occasionally playing with her hair or rubbing her back as he thought. He knew she didn't believe him at all, but it was all true. The only question now is how to make her believe.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Austin and Ally or any music that may be portrayed in this Fanfiction._

_** Personally I suggest the music in this chapter to be listened to while reading that area. In order it is **_**All About That Bass-Meghan Trainor, Feel Good Inc-We The Kings, I Like It-We The Kings, **_**and**_** I Got U- Selena Gomez. **_**I know this isn't really traditional music for Auslly Fanfics, but Hey a girl likes what she likes and it brings about a maturity I want to convey. They may be from Disney but my story isn't. I hope you enjoy. Read, Review, and Favorite. **_

_** -KaitlynLovesYou**_

**Love is a Four Letter Word**

Ally was surprised to wake up to Austin's strong arms around her. _He really stayed with me all night…_ She couldn't help but smile as she lifted her head off his chest to look into his gorgeous hazel eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as she let out a slight yawn. "Morning." Her voice was a little raspy from the night before but it still sounded angelic to him. "Good morning." He whispered as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, tucking the brunette lock behind her ear for safe keeping. He was a little taken aback when he felt her luscious lips place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for last night, and for staying with me." She laid her head back on his chest before he had a chance to object. She smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head and breathed out four words that made her heart swoon. "Anything for you, Alls." She felt a lone tear start to fall but, just as he had every other tear since they met, he caught it with a gentle swipe of his calloused thumb.

Ally was sprawled across Trish's bed as the girl paced back and forth. "Uggghhh" the young brunette groaned into her best friends' pillow. "Trish I can't be falling for him!" Ally looked up as the waterbed waved from her friend taking a seat. "Ally, what could possibly be wrong with falling for Austin? You two would be really cute together." The petite brunette sighed before telling her best friend of the nightmare she had the night before and how Austin made everything better for her. Trish could only smile as her assumptions of Austin's feelings were correct, but she could also see how scared her friend was of her own feelings. "Ally, listen to me. You two are still in high school, the fact that you like him doesn't mean you have to marry him. If it really scares you just be his friend and take the course of whatever life brings." Ally just nodded before getting up and heading to Sonic boom to meet the boys.

"Dez! I don't get it!" Dez looked up from his spot on the counter. Austin had just finished helping another person at the cash register and they were about to close shop for the night. "Get what man?" Austin shook his head as he walked over to the door to close up as they waited for Ally and Trish to arrive. "Why is Ally so hesitant? Just being friends she is terrified I'll leave, that everyone will leave her alone." Dez sighed as he hopped off the counter and walked to the door to see the girls in a distance. "When her mom left she got really depressed and she wasn't herself. Her boyfriend Dallas dumped her after he was caught cheating with Cassidy. Her friend Kira left her to become head cheer leader and Ally wasn't popular enough for that crowd. They all left in a three week span. She barely got through it. She has guarded herself to not be hurt again. Her dad doesn't even know about this, only Trish and I. Sometimes we aren't sure if we even know the real Ally, maybe she has fooled us as well." Austin nodded as their petite friends walked in the store and Dez resumed his foolish demeanor.

"Hey guys!" Trish said loudly in hopes of snapping Austin out of his trance. Ally just laughed as she walked to the counter and hopped up to sit next to Austin. "Was it a busy day with the customers?" He nodded with a small smile. "When is that new guy your dad hired supposed to start? We have too many customers to cut the hours to after school!" Ally giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "He starts Monday, and his name Ashton. He's a family friend of my dad. We'll be back to our normal shifts then." He nodded as he held his hand out for her to grab before hopping off the counter. He led her upstairs as the other two bickered quietly.

"Hey Ally," Austin spoke up once they were seated at the old piano. "Hmm?" She ran her fingers across the keys, unintentionally beginning to play the song they wrote so many years ago. "I want to know everything about you." He scolded himself for being so abrupt, before he began to play with her. Ally wasn't shocked in the least, she actually expected it. Austin had been doing nothing more than trying to get her to show him the Ally she had been hiding so well. It scared her because he's already seen that side of her more than anyone has since her parents' divorce was announced. She quietly began to sing their song, and before she knew he was singing with her.

_I'm a little butterfly_  
><em>Spread my colorful wings<em>  
><em>Even though I'm small and frail<em>  
><em>I can do almost anything<em>  
><em>Caterpillar in my cocoon<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be a butterfly soon<em>  
><em>I'm a little butterfly<em>  
><em>I can soar through the sky<em>  
><em>So glad I ended up like this<em>  
><em>Thanks to metamorphosis<em>  
><em>I'm a butterfly<em>  
><em>I'm a butterfly<em>

_Yeah_  
><em>I'm a butterfly<em>

"You know, I had a feeling you were her." He spoke softly as he brushed a loose strand of hair off of her cheek. "How long have you known I was me?" She smiled fondly as she reached up and touched the little charm next to his whistle. A music note. "Apparently you've always sang it to Emma." He smiled as a thought occurred to him. "I always knew your real name would be just as beautiful. Let's get back down there before they figure out we are gone."

"Austin!" He smiled as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much!" Austin's room was adorned with everything needed for their night before school sleep over. Trish and Dez ignored their little moment as they put their bags on the ground next to the giant blow up mattress for two to sleep on while the other two slept on Austin's bed. "Come on guys, are we going to have fun or are you two just going to hug the whole time?" Trish spoke up as Dez threw a pillow at the couple. They pulled apart blushing, albeit unwilling. Dez wouldn't mention it just yet but he could see a difference in the way her eyes gleamed. She looked almost happy, like she is finally ready to move on from the hardships of her past. "Austin, Ally, I'm leaving!" The beaming little girl interrupted the group of teens. "Have fun at Arabelles Em!" Ally spoke softly as she leaned down to give her a hug. "Don't miss me too much Em!" Austin sent his sister a playful poke before leaning down and giving her a big hug. "Have fun Emmaline."

Austin walked downstairs with his friends to find the house empty and a small envelope sitting on the counter with Austin's name on it. "_We're going to go out for a while; order some pizza. Love you._" He shook his head before grabbing the credit card out before tossing it all in the trash. "You guys up for pizza?" They all smiled before settling on two pizzas: supreme (no olives) and pepperoni. "Let's sing kareoke until the pizza gets here." Dez suggests."Deal, but me first!" Trish speaks enthusiastically.

_Because you know I'm all about that bass,_  
><em>'Bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass<em>

_Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_  
><em>But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do<em>  
><em>'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase<em>  
><em>All the right junk in all the right places<em>  
><em>I see the magazines working that Photoshop<em>  
><em>We know that shit ain't real<em>  
><em>Come on now, make it stop<em>  
><em>If you got beauty beauty just raise 'em up<em>  
><em>'Cause every inch of you is perfect<em>  
><em>From the bottom to the top<em>  
><em>Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size<em>  
><em>She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night<em>  
><em>You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,<em>  
><em>So, if that's what's you're into<em>  
><em>Then go ahead and move along<em>

_Because you know I'm all about that bass,_  
><em>'Bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass<em>

_I'm bringing booty back_  
><em>Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches Hey<em>  
><em>No, I'm just playing I know you think you're fat,<em>  
><em>But I'm here to tell you that,<em>  
><em>Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top<em>  
><em>Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size<em>  
><em>She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night<em>  
><em>You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,<em>

_So, if that's what's you're into_  
><em>Then go ahead and move along<em>

_Because you know I'm all about that bass,_  
><em>'Bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass<em>

_Because you know I'm all about that bass,_  
><em>'Bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass<em>

_Because you know I'm all about that bass,_  
><em>'Bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<em>  
><em>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass<em>

"Wooooooo! Go Trish!" The petite Latino bows gratiously as she leaves the pretend stage for someone else to take. Dez eagerly jumped up and took the mic.

_[Laughs]_  
><em>Feel good<em>  
><em>Feel good<em>  
><em>Feel good<em>  
><em>Feel good<em>  
><em>Feel good<em>  
><em>Feel good<em>  
><em>Feel good<em>  
><em>Feel good<em>

_City's breaking down on a camel's back_  
><em>They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack<em>  
><em>And all you fill the streets it's appealing to see<em>  
><em>They won't get out the county, 'cause they're bad and<em>  
><em>Free<em>  
><em>We've got a new horizon, it's ephemeral style<em>  
><em>A melancholy town where we never smile<em>  
><em>And all I wanna hear is the message beep<em>  
><em>My dreams, they've got to kiss, 'cause I don't get<em>  
><em>Sleep, no<em>

_Windmill, windmill for the land_  
><em>Turn forever hand in hand<em>  
><em>Take it all in on your stride<em>  
><em>It is sinking, falling down<em>  
><em>Love forever, love is free<em>  
><em>Let's turn forever you and me<em>  
><em>Windmill, windmill for the land<em>  
><em>Is everybody in?<em>

_Laughing gas these hazmats and fast cats_  
><em>We lining them up-a like ass cracks<em>  
><em>Lay these ponies at the track<em>  
><em>It's my white chocolate attack<em>  
><em>Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here<em>  
><em>Care bear bumping in the heart of this here<em>  
><em>Now watch the way I gravitate<em>  
><em>Ah ha ha ha<em>  
><em>Yo, it's ghost town<em>  
><em>This motown<em>  
><em>With yo sound<em>  
><em>You're in the place<em>  
><em>You gonna bite the dust<em>  
><em>Can't fight with us<em>  
><em>'Cause Bradenton is in the place<em>  
><em>So don't stop, get it, get it<em>  
><em>Until you're Jet Ahead<em>  
><em>Now watch the way I gravitate<em>  
><em>Ah ha ha ha<em>

_Ha ha ha, oh_  
><em>Feel good<em>  
><em>Ha ha ha, oh<em>  
><em>Feel good<em>  
><em>Ha ha ha, oh<em>  
><em>Feel good<em>

_Windmill, windmill for the land_  
><em>Turn forever hand in hand<em>  
><em>Take it all in on your stride<em>  
><em>It is sinking, falling down<em>  
><em>Love forever, love is free<em>  
><em>Let's turn forever you and me<em>  
><em>Windmill, windmill for the land<em>  
><em>Is everybody in?<em>

_One, two, three, four_

_Don't stop, get it, get it_  
><em>We the kings all up in this<em>  
><em>Steady, watch me levitate<em>  
><em>Hahahaha<em>  
><em>Don't stop, get it, get it<em>  
><em>We the kings all up in this<em>  
><em>Steady, watch me levitate<em>  
><em>Hahahaha<em>

_Feel good [Laughs]_  
><em>Feel good [Laughs]<em>  
><em>Feel good [Laughs]<em>  
><em>Feel good<em>

Everyone was dancing to the song Dez chose to sing. Parts of it made no sense to them but it was a lot of fun. When Dez had finished he walked to Austin and tossed him the mic. "I guess I'm next." Everyone stayed standing so they could dance around more.

_You got the tendency for taking all your clothes off_  
><em>Oh man, hot damn, you got a body like ohh ohh ohh oh, ohh ohh ohh oh<em>  
><em>You got a part of me addicted to the moment<em>  
><em>Oh man, hot damn, I'm falling hard like ohh ohh ohh oh, ohh ohh ohh oh<em>

_I like it_

_Oh, from the minute you walked in my life_  
><em>I've never felt so alive<em>  
><em>Cause everything I did was wrong<em>  
><em>Now everything I do feels right<em>  
><em>I love it when you make me laugh<em>  
><em>I love it when you make me cry<em>  
><em>Cause everything I did was wrong<em>  
><em>Now everything I do feels right<em>  
><em>Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
><em>Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
>Austin walked up to Ally and offered her his hand. They danced as he sang to her.<br>_You got a temperature the fever feeling so nice_  
><em>Oh man, hot damn, I'm burning up like ohh ohh ohh oh, ohh ohh ohh oh<em>  
><em>You got me coming going 'til the morning sunlight<em>  
><em>Oh man, hot damn, we going down like ohh ohh ohh oh, ohh ohh ohh oh<em>

_I like it_

_Oh, from the minute you walked in my life_  
><em>I've never felt so alive<em>  
><em>Cause everything I did was wrong<em>  
><em>Now everything I do feels right<em>  
><em>I love it when you make me laugh<em>  
><em>I love it when you make me cry<em>  
><em>Cause everything I did was wrong<em>  
><em>Now everything I do feels right<em>  
><em>Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
><em>Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh<em>

_So let me see you break it down_  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>So let me see you break it down<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>So let me see you break it down<em>  
><em>Ohh ohh ohh ohh oh yeah<em>  
><em>So let me see you break it down<em>  
><em>Ohh ohh ohh ohh oh<em>

_Oh, from the minute you walked in my life_  
><em>I've never felt so alive<em>  
><em>Cause everything I did was wrong<em>  
><em>Now everything I do feels right<em>  
><em>I love it when you make me laugh<em>  
><em>I love it when you make me cry<em>  
><em>Cause everything I did was wrong<em>  
><em>Now everything I do feels right<em>  
><em>Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
><em>Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh<em>  
><em>I like it<em>

_You got the tendency for taking all your clothes off_  
><em>Oh man, hot damn, you got a body like ohh ohh ohh oh, ohh ohh ohh oh<em>

_I like it_

Dez and Austin were talking when they heard the music begin. Austin stopped mid sentence as he locked eyes with the lovely brunette as she sang along to Selena Gomez.

_I picked you out in a crowd_  
><em>Of a thousand faces<em>  
><em>Yeah, I found you, Ohhhh<em>  
><em>I chose the whys and the whens<em>  
><em>All around and places<em>  
><em>Yeah, I choose you, Ohhhh<em>

_I let you see me_  
><em>Let you believe it was your move<em>  
><em>So smooth<em>  
><em>My rules<em>

_Well you think you are the one_  
><em>Who got me boy<em>  
><em>But I got you<em>  
><em>I've been playing with you<em>  
><em>Like a little toy<em>  
><em>Yeah, I got you<em>  
><em>I got you<em>  
><em>I got you<em>

_You'd be surprised, all the times_  
><em>That I almost told you<em>  
><em>But I stayed cool, Ohhhh<em>  
><em>I almost broke but I<em>  
><em>Knew I would get to hold you<em>  
><em>Cause I'm no fool, Ohhhh<em>

_You came up to me_  
><em>And did the very thing I knew<em>  
><em>That you'd do<em>  
><em>Ohohohohohhhh<em>

_Well you think you are the one_  
><em>Who got me boy<em>  
><em>But I got you<em>  
><em>I've been playing with you<em>  
><em>Like a little toy<em>  
><em>Yeah, I got you<em>

_You gave me all control_  
><em>(I got you)<em>  
><em>I took your heart and soul<em>  
><em>(I got you)<em>  
><em>For me, I'm gonna roll<em>  
><em>I got you, you, you<em>

_I got you_  
><em>I got you<em>  
><em>And I love it<em>  
><em>I got you<em>  
><em>Yeah, I got you<em>  
><em>I got you<em>  
><em>And I love it<em>  
><em>I got you<em>  
><em>Yeah, I got you<em>

_Well you think you are the one_  
><em>Who got me boy<em>  
><em>But I got you<em>  
><em>I've been playing with you<em>  
><em>Like a little toy<em>  
><em>Yeah, I got you<em>

_I got you_  
><em>And I love it<em>  
><em>I got you<em>  
><em>Yeah, I got you<em>

_I got you_  
><em>And I love it<em>  
><em>I got you<em>  
><em>Yeah, I got you<em>

Austin was stunned to say the least. He just watched as Trish and Dez congratulated her on her performance. He began stuttering quiet in attempts to regain his thought process, and was terrified to see Ally watched him go through this. The petite brunette couldn't help but smile as she watched his cheeks subtly change a few shades darker. The blonde couldn't stand the pressure and couldn't thank the world enough when the doorbell ring and Dez screamed maniacally "PIZZA!" A sigh of relief escaped Austin's lips as he headed for the door with credit card in hand. "Supreme no olives and Peperoni?" They all nodded enthusiastically before a soft gasp escaped the petite girls' mouth. "Dallas?" At the mention of his name the aforementioned boy perked up at the sound of the voice. "Ally?" The group separated as Ally stared at the boy she hadn't seen since they broke up. She couldn't help the visible shudder that coursed through her, and the look is Austin's eye tells her he can see the fear she is desperately hiding. "Ally, what are you doing here?" Dallas' voice brought everyone back to earth. "I, umm, live here now." Her voice is barely a whisper and Austin can't help but go stand next to her, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure her. "Oh, I get it." The pizza delivery boy spoke, "You live with him now, didn't realize you've become a whore." At that Ally ran up the stairs, everyone but Austin missing the tear escaping her doe eyes. Austin, upon finding himself suddenly pissed at the boy he has never met, pulled out $40 dollars and handed it to the boy. "Keep the change." He spoke harshly as he practically shoved him out the door before turning to go to Ally.

Trish and Dez went to the kitchen and quietly began to eat and discuss what had happened just a few moments before. "I've never seen Ally that scared in front of Dallas before." Dez nodded in agreement, in deep thought as the petite Latino spoke all of her worries. "Trish, do you think she may of not told us the entire story?" The girl stared at him open mouthed for some time before responding. True he was speaking rather intelligently but she had figured out a long time ago that he only pretended to be an idiot. However, what he had said made sense. They both knew Ally didn't tell the entire story of anything around that time, her break up with Dallas, her parents' divorce, and Kira ditching her to be popular. They knew Ally didn't want to bother them, and they knew it would upset her to pry. Trish's reply came in a soft whisper. "I never imagined he would do something to make her fear him, or that she wouldn't tell us." Trish frowned and Dez felt bad for her. He didn't expect that to happen either, but he also knew Ally always told Trish when someone had bullied her. He quietly got out of the chair and walked to girl staring at her food. "Hey," he whispered just as quietly. "Come here." She looked up with watery eyes to see Dez standing there, arms open and waiting for her. She immediately accepted the hug, something no one would ever expect to see. He felt her lay her head on his chest as he rested his head on her own.

Austin knocked on the brunettes' door gently. "Ally, let me in." His words were quiet and strained and the broken-hearted girl couldn't keep in the extra tears as she slowly, almost painfully, unlocked the door to let Austin in. She sighed as she felt him automatically pull her into a warm hug. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head slowly not bothering to look up into his eyes. He nodded before shutting her door and leading them to her bed. "I'm here when you want to tell me Ally." She smiled as a thought occurred to her. _I guess he sort of is my hero, isn't he?_


End file.
